Maia's Destiny
by TheRawr000000
Summary: Maia, daughter of Professor Juniper, is ready to set out on her Pokemon journey, but when she recieves a special Pokemon and encounters legends, will she realize her true destiny?  And will she meet up with some special people?  WARNING:OC & OCxCanon.


Maia's Destiny

The golden dawn sunlight crept into Maia's room, and her eyelids fluttered as she awoke. With a stretch, she sat up and opened her eyes. One eye was a gorgeous and lively cyan, the other as green as the deepest forest. She got out of bed and put on her long sleeved black hoodie with a picture of a Deino on it, her long black skinny jeans, and her slip on shoes in a red and black plaid pattern. She slipped a couple of wide, studded bracelets onto her slender wrist and stared in her mirror as she brushed her hair. In the typical scene kid haircut, her hair had wide streaks of ruby, orange, topaz, emerald, sapphire, amethyst, and ebony black. It reached down to her thighs. She placed a Liepard print bow with a Purrloin charm in her finely brushed, silky hair. Her face was pale and her rosy lips were pleasantly plump, her eyelashes were longer than the average male's, and Maia's Oshawott charm earrings were shiny and cute. She also had a matching Snivy pin on her grey vest and a Tepig charm necklace. A black studded belt containing one hundred and fifty five tiny Pokeballs hung at her waist. Using that belt, she could carry with her all of the Unova Pokemon at the same time! Today, her mother promised her an Oshawott, a Snivy, a Tepig, her prized Minccino, and a very special Pokemon given to those with great destinies. Her mom was Professor Juniper, after all.

She rushed down to the kitchen where the Pokemon would be waiting for her in their carriers, like ones used for cats or dogs, as they didn't claim the Pokemon as the Professor's. A plate of blueberry pancakes was on the table next to the five carriers. One carrier was covered, but something seemed to sparkle from underneath. Professor Juniper was sitting in one of the two chairs by the table. "Eat your breakfast first, Maia. I've already fed the others." Maia quickly gulped down her blueberry pancakes and opened the first carrier. Oshawott, who had been leaning against the carrier and snoozing, tumbled out with a started cry. He then sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head. "Oshawott…" He said. Maia called him to his Pokeball, and opened the second carrier. A proud and confident Snivy strutted out. Her smug brown eye seemed to judge Maia for a few seconds, and then the smile grew to be a smile of admiration. With a grin, Maia called her to her Pokeball, too. Then she opened Tepig's carrier. Nothing came out, except for a small whimper.

"You see, Maia, Tepig is a little shy. You'll have to raise him strong, and put some extra work into his training. He won't hurt you, though, so no worries." Professor Juniper said.

Maia gently reached in and scooped up the Tepig and pulled him out of the carrier. He squealed in fear and ran behind a carrier as soon as Maia put him down. With a gulp, Maia called him back to his Pokeball.

"Take good care of my Minccino. She's very precious to me, but I think you'll need her more than I. I do have my Patrat back at the lab!" Professor Juniper said with a laugh.

Maia gave Minccino a hug and called her to her Pokeball.

Which only left the covered carrier that sparkled and glowed. "Maia, the Pokemon in this carrier is _extremely_ rare. He could be the only one of his kind. It's amazing for someone so young like you to have this Pokemon. It took the man that gave him to me sixty years to find this Pokemon. Never lose him. Cherish him. Maia, you will receive the shining legendary, Victini." Professor Juniper took the cover off the carrier with a flourish. Inside the carrier was a Victini with white fur. A shiny Victini. Maia gaped at the precious Pokemon inside the carrier, in utter shock.

"YOU'RE THE BEST, MOM!" Maia gave Professor Juniper a bear hug as tears of joy flowed down her cheeks.

"Maia, you will be a wonderful trainer, I know it," Professor Juniper kissed her ten year old's head, and opened the carrier. Victini jumped into Maia's arms, blue eyes shining. "People will want Victini for themselves. Never take your eyes off him, and good luck, Maia." With five Pokemon already, a Pokedex, and one hundred more Pokeballs to fill, Maia walked out the door, bursting with excitement.

The sound of galloping reached her ears, and she looked up at the top of the hill near her house. Four Pokemon stood staring at her on the hill. Maia realized with a start who they were. The legendary Pokemon from the stories she read. Keldeo, Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion were staring at her. Maia swore she saw Cobalion smile at her. _'You have a great destiny ahead of you, Trainer. But we'll see each other again, I'm sure.'_ A strong, echoing voice spoke in her head, and the musketeer quartet galloped away, leaving Maia staring in shock.


End file.
